


Somewhere Only We Know

by Helpivefallenintoafandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpivefallenintoafandom/pseuds/Helpivefallenintoafandom
Summary: General fluff that I have had in my WIP folder for two years whoops





	Somewhere Only We Know

\---

 

If you were to travel deep into the Beacon Hills Preserve, you would find many things, among them are animals of all kinds, maybe a hiker or two but what shouldn’t have been found was a wolf. California didn’t have wolves, so why, was this larger than normal wolf, here? If you were to look closer to this wolf, between his pitch black waves of fur, you might see a glimpse of red. Looking even closer, you would see a boy, hair unruly and face peaceful as he slept safely hidden from the outside world, with his protector. And this is where that story begins and ends, the story about a boy and his wolf.

 

\--

 

“Derek, are you kidding me?” Stiles moaned out as the werewolf pushed him further into the preserve. The only response was a teasing growl, promising things unwanted if they didn’t get moving. The teen grumbled as he pushed on, through the thick brush and foliage. 

 

Even the sun was trying to escape the heat found within the trees and his worry seem to vanish, animals heading home, insects chirping, hidden. The mole-covered boy pushed through the bushes and over fallen trunks as a gruff voice could be heard next to his ear.

 

“Don’t turn around,” The voice paused for a moment before reconsidering. “And close your eyes.”

 

“Der wha-” He was cut off abruptly as a large hand was put over his lips and he sucked in a breath, “ _ So this is serious _ .” He nodded and closed his eyes, Stiles trusted his wolf to get him where they were going safely, even after as clumsy as he is.

 

Stumbling along with the strong body of his werewolf behind him, Stiles’ mind wandered faster than he could keep up.  _ Where are we going?  _

 

Derek must have smelled his unease as he ran a hand through the chestnut locks adorning his head and began to make a rumbling noise from his chest.

 

“Dude! Are you...,” Stiles stopped himself for a moment and snickered. “Purring?” 

 

A scoff was heard as the noise came to a stop and then came Dereks’ biting reply. “See if I do anything nice for you again.”

 

The unruly man took in a stuttering breath as he tried to think of a reply but before he could get another word out, Derek awkwardly shuffled and cleared his throat.

“You can open your eyes now.” 

 

Stiles opened them slowly, re-adjusting them to the fading sunlight. As soon as he was adjusted, he gasped and his body was hit by the overflowing affection for his wolf. He turned around and grabbed the grumpy-faced man tightly.

 

In the clearing there were two- seemingly lonely- willow trees, branches and leaves caressing the ground with a gentle sway. Flowers of multitudes of colors clustered around the clearing, giving it an almost mythical appearances- and he had seen  _ plenty  _ of mythical and magical scenes and beasts. 

 

“ _ Der… _ ” His breath came out in a rush as he turned to the Beta, eyes sparkling. “It’s beautiful here, how’d you find this? That’s a stupid question you probably sniffed it out, can you do that? How co-” His ramble was cut off when he realized Derek was watching him with a soft look adorning his face. Long, nimble fingers reached up to caress the slightly stubbled cheeks of his boyfriend and he smiled, quieted for the time being.

 

“I haven’t shown this to anyone in a long, long time.” The emotions passing by his face seemed like those of pain and regret but also love and acceptance, “It was a very important place to my family.” Derek's’ eyes wandered from Stiles’ face to the clearing, breathing out a soft sigh. “It felt like it was missing something every time I came back and I just couldn’t figure out why it would feel like that until I realized my feelings.” The man went quiet at the admission, cheeks flushed and rosy. 

 

Stiles looked over the man carefully, this is the one whom had chosen to love him, in all his train wreck beauty. He pulled Derek in by his shirt, pressing their lips together softly. “I love you,” His eyes shot open and he grinned, giddy. “ _ I love you, Derek Hale! _ ” Derek huffed out a laugh and tugged him back in to press a rough kiss to his lips before taking off into the center of the clearing. Stiles turned and chased after him, eyes bright and he followed as close as he could, spark dancing under his skin. The lights of fireflies filled the air as they ran through the knee deep grass, flowers flowing softly along with the breeze their bodies created. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Stiles eyes widened and he watched his alpha transform into his wolf form, body large and sleek. Fur of charcoal, not black but just dark enough to be hidden in the shadows and eyes a deep red, like a nicely aged wine. The wolf circled the spark, eyes sweeping his body and Stiles dropped to his knees, hands out to the were’. “Der?” He smiled at the low whine that worked its way from the wolf's throat as he stepped into the circle of Stiles arms.

 

Stiles ran his hands through the thick fur softly, fingers gliding as he pulled the wolf down next to him. The alpha curled around Stiles, a low rumbling soft in his chest and the spark smiled. He adjusted his hood onto his head and curled closer to the heat of the wolf before opening his mouth, “Do you think dogs call parking lots barking lots?” He felt the growl more than he heard it and grinned as Derek caught his hoodie strings and pulled them, effectively closing the hood opening. 

 

It wasn’t until many hours later that they moved, collecting their belongings and heading home to a town that seemed to thrive nowadays. They were doing their best to keep it safe and when they had their family and pack, how could they ask for more?

 

-fin


End file.
